James's Adventure, Chapter 2
by jerogger
Summary: This is a continuation of James's Adventure. It looks like Xenoverse 2 right now, but that will change over time. Enjoy!


Chapter 2

James found himself in a room with too many scrolls to count. He looked around, and noticed that himself and Trunks weren't alone.

Standing near the exit to the room stood three people. He saw an old man who he knew was Elder Kai, a girl that could pass as his young granddaughter, who was the Supreme Kai of Time, and the legendary fighter and defender of Earth, Goku.

Elder Kai walked up to the duo. "Welcome to the Time Nest, young one" he said. "You probably know who I am, so I'll give you details about your training you will soon start."

He heard Supreme Kai and Goku arguing behind Elder Kai. "You can't beat him up on his first day!" she said. James walked over and stood in front of them. He looked at Goku, and said, "...Hello. My name is James. I'm...I'm a Saiyan too, and I've heard a lot about you." He held out his hand.

Goku shook it with enthusiastic energy. "Me too! I can't wait to spar with you sometime! I hear that you're very strong!"

James looked down, embarrassed. "I don't think that I could ever reach your level."

"Well, we'll never know if we stay here and talk about it!" He dragged him outside, despite what Supreme Kai of Time had said, and they spread out. "Are you ready?" shouted Goku. James nodded.

Goku nodded back, and turned Super Saiyan on the spot. James did the same. Goku charged at James with a punch, which he dodged, and retaliated with a kick. He was faster than Mira. Way faster.

Goku stepped back. "You're faster than I thought!" he said, then frowned. "But I need to push you to your limits."

All of a sudden, Goku disappeared. He reappeared with another Saiyan James knew well: Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at James. "Hmph! So this is the Saiyan you told me about." he scoffed. "Doesn't look like much to me."

"That's because we need to push him, Vegeta." said Goku. "We need to really see what he's made of." "...fine", said Vegeta. "But I'm not doing it for you, Kakarot. This is for my own personal evaluation."

Goku and Vegeta yelled, and as James watched, transformed further. Goku turned into a Super Saiyan 3, and Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan 2. "Now, let's do this!" said Goku.

They charged. James could only block as both Saiyans attacked with everything they had. James couldn't keep up with their intensity, or speed.

All of a sudden, Goku broke off, and flew in the sky. As James watched Goku, Vegeta quickly got his attention by punching him in the gut. "I'm your opponent now!" he said. James knew they were up to something, but couldn't figure it out.

He heard a charging noise, as he looked up, he saw a blue light from Goku's hands. He was charging up his Kamehameha. Goku fired it as Vegeta flew out of the way. James couldn't get out of the way fast enough. He only had time to throw his hands up.

The blast hit him hard, but he was blocking it. So far. He didn't know for how long he could hold it for.

He saw a yellow light next to Goku, and groaned with the little energy he had left. Vegeta was charging his Final Flash. He shot it as James quickly released one hand from the Kamehameha.

He blocked both beams, one in each hand. His muscles were on fire, and he was on one knee. He felt his transformation fail, and sweat was beating his forehead. He couldn't do it. It was impossible.

But he couldn't lose. He had come so far. He had to prove to the Saiyans that he was just as strong as them.

With a shout, he felt an unbelievable amount of strength coursing through his body, and shot the beams back with a one handed Ki blast. Goku and Vegeta quickly got out of the way of their own blasts.

James was tired. He collapsed to the ground, the grass comforting him. Goku was the first to fly down to him.

"Wow! A Super Saiyan 2! I wasn't expecting that!" said Goku as he picked up James. "You're almost as strong as Vegeta now!" "I wouldn't be so sure, Kakarot." said Vegeta, giving him a dirty look.

Trunks ran up to them with a Senzu bean. "That was really cool," he said, "But there has been a change in history. We need both of you to help. You too, James." He held out the Senzu bean. James ate it, and immediately felt better.

Goku nodded to Vegeta. "Let's go. Time is short." Vegeta grabbed onto his shoulder, as James grabbed his other shoulder. Soon, they disappeared.


End file.
